Highwaymen
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: In Colorado and some other states there has been a string stagecoach robberies, the robbers are headed straight for colorado springs now with three brothers hot on their tail along with two marshals. But with A strange drifter hanging around town too and a couple of suspicious acting railroad surveyors snooping could they be here already... or Not?
1. Chapter 1, Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Medicne Woman or Jonas/Jonas L.A., Camp Rock or Dukes of Hazzard belongs to their owners.

Characters: Jeffery Michaels, Isaac Donovan, Joseph Lucas, Nicholas Lucas, Kevin Lucas, etcc…

Title: Highwaymen

**Prologue **

**6 months earlier[June]**

Isaac Donovan shaded the bright mid-day sun away from his face with his hand. The Horse snorted softly, but that was the only clue he was hiding in the trees on the right side of the road.

Isaac Checked his pocket watch the stagecoach would here very soon, they had chosen mid-day to attack because the drivers would be tired and have let down their guard by now. The stagecoach came into to view rattling along on the dirt road and Isaac raised his arm to signal to his partner Jeffery Michaels….It was time to attack.

Jeffery was on the opposite side of the road from where Isaac was stationed.

The Two men charged down towards the stagecoach, the two drivers spun around wildly looking at the two riders charging them from both sides.

The second driver aimed his shotgun rifle at Isaac, but before he could take the shot there was a loud echoing bang. The man slumped down the rifle slipping from his lifeless fingers.

He had been shot and killed by Jeffery with a perfect head shot.

"Get down on the ground of he'll shoot you next "Isaac commanded and the driver quickly flattened himself on the ground.

While Jeffery pounded on the stagecoach door, "everybody out this is a robbery" he shouted.

Four people stepped out a older man, two women and a young boy about 10-11 years old.

"Valuables, Money in the sack now or I shoot you one by one "Jeffery commanded.

Everyone except the young boy dropped brooches, money and pocket watches into the burlap sack.

"Kid you got anything of value? "Jeffery questioned.

"No "The boy said his hand clenched over his pants pocket.

"sure about that "Jeffery asked reaching into the pocket and roughly yanking out a brand new shiny pocket watch.

"C.N.L" Jeffery mumbled reading the inscription on the back of it.

"Not nice to lie to your elders" Jeffery scolded and chuckled putting the watch in his own pocket.

"No" the boy cried out.

"all right folks down on the ground hands out in front of ya"Jeffery barked.

Meanwhile Isaac had just finished persuading the driver to tell him where the strongbox was kept and collected its contents.

Afterwards Isaac and Jeffery shot the passengers and driver with the second driver's shotgun rifle.

Except they hadn't killed the young kid yet, Jeffery had left that job to Isaac and went to load the stolen items onto their horses.

Isaac looked at the boy they both stared back at each other.

"Please don't kill me" he begged.

Isaac took a deep breath and pretended not to have heard the child.

"my brothers will come after you I know it their bounty hunters" the young boy vowed.

Isaac took the shot and flung the rifle down next to the bodies, "Let's get out of here" he said to his partner swinging up onto his horse.

The two criminals rode away not knowing what the boy had vowed would become a problem for them.

-/

**6 months later[November]**

Nicholas Lucas studied the crumpled piece of paper that probably shouldn't even be considered a map anymore. He certainly wasn't going to let Joseph be in charge of acquiring maps anymore Nicholas decided.

"We need a new map Kev" Nicholas said casting the paper aside in disgust.

"I'll get a new one in the next town, that's where they'll be heading soon" Kevin Lucas replied as he unfastened his saddle bags.

"We're Three to four days ride ahead of them" Joseph Lucas commented.

"Only because they hid out in Dawson longer after you almost got the one if it hadn't been for those damn deputies" Kevin told him.

The three young Lucas men were tracking the two stagecoach robbers and had been since about early July late June.

Pretty much they were a team of brothers with a grudge to fulfill, basically they were bounty hunters it was what they did for a living.

Since it was close enough to being marshals or deputies but without all the red tape and paperwork and rules.

"so let's overview the plan one last time" Nicholas suggested.

"Kevin rides into the next town Colorado springs to scout the town posing as drifter going by the name Jason Grey" Joe recited dully they had done this one too many times today in his mind.

"2-3 days later Joe and Nick snoop around the landscapes and outskirts of town posing as two railroad surveyors for the Texas State railroad going by the names Shane O'driscoll and Nate Schneider" Kevin recited.

And with that the brothers got out their bedrolls and went to sleep except for Joe he was on sentry duty because they didn't want to be too careless.

**End of Prologue**

**Please Review :]**


	2. Chapter 2, Kevin the Drifter

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, Jonas/Jonas L.A., Camp Rock or Dukes Of Hazzard they belong to their owners.**

**Characters: same as before**

**Title: Highwaymen**

**Chapter 1, Kevin the Drifter**

Early the next morning Kevin Lucas saddled his horse after shaking his brothers awake for the day.

"Good Luck" They both told him.

"Thanks" Kevin replied swinging into the saddle.

"Don't forget a new map" Nicholas called after him and Kevin raised his hand that he'd heard his youngest brother.

A Couple hours later he was riding into Colorado Springs.

/Character switch/11111111

Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully pulled the wagon to a halt outside her clinic, She Inventory to do today to check which medicines needed restocking and catalog the ones she was expecting to come in today.

Dr. Mike turned when she heard a horse and rider ride into town it was curious for someone to come into town this early unless they worked there.

She watched the rider climb down, a out of Towner maybe she thought racking her brain if she'd seen him before.

Michaela decided that she'd never seen the curly brown haired man before and she gathered up her things from the wagon and went inside.

/Character switch back/222222222

Kevin tied up his horse outside at the hitching post outside the general store, he planned to go there first and browse around listening to the customers.

It never ceased to amaze him what a person can overhear by just hanging around pretending to be solely interested in whatever mindless task you happened to be doing.

Kevin entered the store it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the change of light inside.

"Can I Help You Something" A Older Man at the Counter grumbled.

Nick's voice flashed in his head "Don't forget a new map" Kevin remembered.

"Ah yes do you happen to have any maps of this area for sale" Kevin asked smiling politely.

People seemed to be a bit more trustworthy of someone who smiled than somebody who didn't Kevin had learned awhile back.

"Why do you want one" The old man inquired eyeing Kevin critically.

"I promised I'd get one for an old friend of mine "Kevin said cryptically which technically the truth was since he'd known the person since they were born anyway.

"I'm actually all out at the moment but there's some at the telegraph office you can buy" The man said.

"all right thank you mr. ?" Kevin said.

"Bray, Loren Bray" the older man supplied.

It wasn't work staying there anymore since there was no customers this early and Mr. Bray already was wary of him but most people are of drifters since so many are thieves nowadays Kevin thought to himself as he left the store.

/Character switch back/333333

Dr. Mike was headed into the telegraph office to pick up her packages.

"Hello Horace" She greeted pleasantly.

"Hi Dr. Mike I got a bunch of packages for you" Horace said and pulled out a very large tall stack of boxes from behind the counter.

"Thank You" Michaela Said and she picked up the boxes struggling somewhat with the amount and weight.

"Need any help with those" Horace questioned.

"No it's all right I'm just fine" Michaela replied.

She rounded the corner and slammed right into something and found herself on the ground staring at a pair of boots.

"I'm so sorry ma'am are you all right" A kind voice questioned helping her to her feet.

Michalea looked up at the person's face it was the curly brown haired rider, turns out his eyes were brown too.

"I'm just fine I apologize for not looking where I was going mr.. umm?" Michaela said.

"Grey, Jason Grey" Kevin supplied his fake name rolling off his tongue easily.

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Dr. Michalea Quinn" She introduced herself.

" could I help you with your packages since I was the one who knocked into you" Kevin offered politely and started picking up the boxes.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Grey" Michaela Objected.

"I insist Dr. Quinn" Kevin said he had always been taught to treat a lady right and help her out when needed.

"We'll both carry them" Michaela compromised.

Michela lead the way to the clinic , " just stack the boxes there, my daughter will help me unload them after school" she said.

Kevin stacked the boxes, "How long are you in town" Michaela asked politely.

"Don't Know however long I feel like staying" Kevin said cryptically.

Kevin set the last box down and stood up. " have a nice day ma'am" He said and headed for the door.

"Would you like to have dinner with my family tonight" Michaela offered.

"I'll think on it, I might have other plans" Kevin replied carefully.

It depended on if he would be going back to give his brother's the map since they needed it for their cover and also because he needed to scout around the saloon for information sometime soon.

**End of Chapter 1,Kevin The Drifter**

**Please review or follow :]**

**Next chapter will be up probably not as soon since I can't get on this computer often & I have school.**


	3. Midnight Visits & Nov Weather

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Quinn medicine woman,Jonas/Jonas L.A., Camp Rock or Dukes of Hazzard they belong to their rightful owners.

Characters appearing this chapter: Nicholas[Nick] Lucas, Kevin Lucas, Joseph[Joe] Lucas & John Cassidy.

a/n just a note that sometimes Joseph and Nicholas will suddenly be called by their nicknames in various parts but are the still the same characters & also their ages are Nick is [19 ½], Joe is [21] and Kevin is [23]

Title: Highwaymen

Chapter 2, Late Night Visits & November Weather

Nicholas Lucas sat near the smoldering fire scanning the darkness double checking every detail.

A flash of movement caught his eye, "Show Yourself" Nick commanded moving his hand to rest on his hunting knife.

"The name's Jason Grey" Kevin drawled stepping into the dim firelight.

Nick chuckled,"I believe i have heard that name somewheres before"he said relaxing his grip on the knife hilt.

"You need a better line than 'show yourself ' that one really had me shaking in my boots" Kevin said drily smirking at the nineteen and a half year old.

"Borrowed it from Joe" Nick said straight faced.

"that explains it" Kevin deadpanned.

"How'd it go in town?" Nicholas asked.

"I wasn't arrested it thats what you mean…. actually not too bad except for i walked straight into this lady doc with a huge stack of boxes" Kevin told him.

"But they have no sheriff i checked" Kevin said on a more serious note.

"so when we do catch _them_ , a marshal would have to be sent for and-" Nicholas started to say.

"And there's the chance they could arrest us a accomplices because" Kevin added.

"Because Joseph still has the arrest warrant from the Dawson incident" Nick Finished.

They both glanced over at their sleeping brother, Nick exhaled "yeah thats a problem" he said running his hand through his brown curls.

"I got a new map though" Kevin said switching to a lighter subject.

Nicholas examined the paper. "Thanks Kev" he said.

"Well can't have railroad surveyors without a map" Kevin said with a small laugh.

"Why don't you go to sleep Nick J I'll keep watch" Kevin suggested.

And The Next day when Nicholas and Joseph woke up Kevin was gone back to playong a drifter.

-/-Line Break/-

**1 ½ days later**

Nick and Joe Changed into black suits and ties since that was what railroad surveyors dressed like, Kevin had been lucky enough to get to wear his regular clothes just dirtied up for his role.

"I can't Imagine how anybody can stand wearing a suit everyday"Joseph complained buttoning his shirt.

"we should have stuck with the idea of being peddlers instead"Nick grumbled in agreement with Joseph.

After dressing was finished it was time to pack up the camp and kick dirt over the embers of the fire stomping it down firmly.

"well it was about time to find a new campsite anyway" Joe remarked and Nick nodded tightening his horse's saddle straps.

The brothers rode until they had reached a wide deep river with no bridge of any sort.

"There isn't a way to cross it but through it" Nicholas explained referencing to the map.

Nicholas then noticed a long line of rocks across a shallower part of the river only big enough for one person to cross at a time...much less a horse being able to.

"We should probably carry the saddle bags since they'll just weight the horses down" Joseph said.

"You take the bags and cross over on those rocks, that way only one of us has to get wet" Nick explained.

Joseph shook his head that plan didn't fly with him, "NO way i'll take the horses across" He said.

"I said I was going to and I am" Nicholas said crossing his arms stubbornly.

Joseph was just as stubborn though it was something they all had in common, "That water is freezing cold and if one of us is gonna risk getting sick it will be me" He said staring Nick down.

"That's the stupidest explanation i've ever heard" Nicholas argued.

"Well…. I'm Older than you" Joe retorted quickly.

"Only by a year and a half" Nicholas shouted sometimes he hated being the baby of the family.

"Its two years actually" Joe said.

"not that much of a difference"Nick shot back.

Nicholas threw the saddle bags at his brother's feet and quickly started down the riverbank with the horses leaving Joseph sputtering behind him.

"What are you doing Nicholas Jerry Lucas" Joe yelled loudly.

Nicholas ignored him and plunged into the water, It was so cold at first it took his breath away Joseph had been right it was so freezing cold.

On the bank Joseph watched the scene before him angrily, grumbling to himself he picked up the saddlebags from the ground.

Joseph stepped carefully onto the slippery wet rock.

Nicholas was now up to his waist in the icy water, from the corner of his eye he saw Joe making his way steadily across the rocks.

Joseph steadied himself balncing his weight combined with the saddlebags he was almost across.

But he couldn't help glancing over at his brother to check on how his progress was, Joe frowned noticing how deep the creek was and how high it was on Nick.

'And you're supposed to be the most levelheaded one of our bunch Nicholas' Joe thought.

Finally they had both made it across and collapsed energy drained on the river bank.

Nicholas was dripping wet and shivering hard, "Give me your coat and clothes we'll switch" Joseph offered.

"Naw it's only a couple mmmiles to our next campsite and we gotta get to town today alllssso"Nick said his teeth chattering from the cold.

Joseph sighed ' his brother was right they'd already lost enough time crossing the river' he thought.

And with that they continued on for several more miles as it turned out to be since Nick had lied about the distance because he knew Joe well enough that he would have downright refused until Nick was dry.

They reached the new campsite and Nicholas tied up the horses while Joseph made a large fire.

"Strip & Switch clothes" Joe commanded to Nick.

"My clothes frrreeze dried I'm good" Nick said shivering.

Joe sighed and muttered something darkly to himself it sounded strangely like' Kevin's going kill me for this'.

"Fine just please sit by the fire for awhile" Joe pleaded.

Just as Nicholas had sat down a horse and rider pulled up to the campsite well armed with a shotgun rifle aimed at them.

"Can I help you with something" Joe said playing it off to distract the rider's focus on aiming at them.

Yeah This here's my property" He snarled.

"I apologize profoundly sir we will vacate at once" Joseph said.

"everybody 'rounds here know this property belongs to John Cassidy" the man spat.

"we not from around here" Joe said letting his texas drawl slip back into his voice.

"say where's your accent from" Cassidy demanded.

"Texas back in a little ole town" Joe replied using their code for 'go with whatever i'm gonna say' if Nick already hadn't grasped that yet.

"what's your purpose up here?" Cassidy questioned.

"me and my partner are Railroad surveyors names Shane O'driscoll" Joe explained holding his hand out to shake.

Cassidy didn't offer his hand to shake back and Joseph let his hand drop to his side.

"You be sure to tell your railroad bosses that this land belongs to John Cassidy and he shoots trespassers if he sees them again" Cassidy threatened.

"We'll be sure to pass the message along" Nicholas spoke up.

"get busy packing now" Cassidy demanded.

John Cassidy watched them carefully the curly brown haired one untied the horses while the wavy brown haired one stomped out the fire.

But what Cassidy failed to notice was the crude compass rose Joseph had made in the ashes with his boot.

-/Line Break/-9/19/13-Line Break

Instead they made camp in the woods unknowingly it was close near Dr. Mike' cabin.

The sun was starting to set in the sky the light growing dusk and the November chill picked up considerably.

"So much for getting to town tonight" Nick remarked attempting at humor.

"Yeah" Joe agreed.

They sat in silence until Joseph broke it, "Case always loved sunsets" he said softly.

"That he did" Nicholas said softly thankful for his brothers even though they got on his nerves sometimes.

The wind crashed through the trees as darkness fell over the sky and the clouds began to grow grayer a sure sign that there would be a storm tonight.

Then with a rumble of thunder the cold rain began to fall from the sky.

/-/-/switch-/-/../

Kevin Lucas pulled his hat lower on his head and wiped the rain from his eyes with his damp coat sleeve.

Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky Kevin's horse whinnied in surprise and fear at the sudden noise and decided that coming to a four hooved stop was a good plan.

Kevin cursed softly under his breath and climbed down to calm the frightened animal.

The day had been fruitless information wise anyway, about all he'd learned was Mr. Peterson had bought a new cow and that Mrs. Cassidy had a brand new dress ordered all the way from boston… that had been the big news whoop dee do for Mr. Peterson & Mrs. Cassidy.

Kevin lead the horse by the reins walking in front of it since it refused to continue by itself …. it was slow but progress at least.

Finally he reached the campsite his brothers were _supposed t_o be at, Not seeing any sign of them Kevin was now on high alert his hand resting on the sheath of his hunting knife.

Exploring for evidence he spotted something on the ground just barely since the rain was washing it away.

It seemed to be a compass rose with the 'needle' pointing northwest most likely made by a boot.

Observing the size and tread of the boot, "clever one Joe" He whispered to himself.

Kevin decided that coming back early the next morning to find the next campsite would be better since he had no urgent information for them anyway.

So he turned back towards town hoping that they had found some sort of cover from this rain.

**End of Chapter 2, Late Night Visits & November weather**

**a/n this was probably a more boring filler chapter but it fits in.**

**Thank You for the review Maria :]**


End file.
